Drowsy
Drowsy the Clownie Drowsy is a 5 foot, very brown looking asshole. One of the freakshow monsters in Clown Limbo's circus, along with being the reason the snack bar lacks revenue and leaving hentai and body pillows left about around the circus. They are usually seen wandering around the circus eating snacks or being annoying to someone, or just relaxing on a bench with a random clown performing some classic pda. Despite their..."promiscuous" personality they are quite shy to engage in a romantic positions, so if there was like a romantic fanfiction with them, theyd be the perfect depth character to interact with lol Personality Drowsy is...pretty charismatic, flirtatious and a quite socially charming, but also at times can be pretty dangerous and out of hand. They are a pretty reserved person on the outside so they don't usually make the first move into interacting with others unless someone in particular catches their interest, or if someone speaks to them first. While pretty isolated but friendly around strangers, but when with friends, Drowsy is an open book....so they can tell you how fuckin' weird they are in the circus tents...when. they're not occupied. With people they recognize, Drowsy is pretty loud, obnoxious and funny, usually trying to perv and make nasty jokes with their friends. Upskirting and panty shots, just lots of porn and sex jokes. that is it. They like engaging in pranks and risky behavior, like drinkings and driving, stealing, and sometimes smoking the marijuana by mixing it with other...dangerous chemicals; generally anything that will stir up trouble, their favorite being impersonating someone and do crazy shit, or imitate someone's voice to make fun of them, small shit like that. They dont mind settling down when told to, they know they can get out of hands sometimes, so they enjoy being pretty intimate ( sexually or not) when they're not hyped up. Backstory Not much is known about where Drowsy came from, much less on who really are outside of their humanoid form. No one has really...gotten close to [https://randomangel124.wixsite.com/mysite Drowsy] to know, and theyre pretty cryptic and blunt about it, as if they don't really want to speak about it. It is suspected that Bubbles might know something since they both arrived to Limbo Circus together Appearance * Drowsy takes on multiple costumes, and of course... shape shifts into other people for fun. * In general they have a "cute" yet can be "perverted" face...its meant to be androgynous but can shifted to whatever what they or what their friend wants. Regarding what's in their pants... no one knows what it originally is? Drowsy themselves dont even remember? but they will gladly change it to whatever their sexual partner wants to achieve their pleasures * Their main clown costume is a puffy suit with a yellow body with floral decor, 2 large brown buttons, and brown sleeves and shoes. * They are near-sighted ( blind-ass) so they wear yellow or brown cats eye glasses ( that the artist constantly forgets to draw cuz theyre st00oids eeggs ) * They have short cut "anime" brown hair, they occasionally dye it cuz the artist is a dick and is lazy sometimes but has an excuse huehueh * UHHHHHHH.... they porbably have pizza in their butts = Despite what you see, no one except Bubbles knows what Drowsy looks like without their clown-humanoid appearance = Likes and Dislikes ❤ Stories, Fables, Fairytales, etc ��Sci-Fi? ❤Food ��Seafood ❤Hentai and Porn ��Oral smexies ❤CLOWNS! �� Getting called ugly ❤ALMOST EVERYONE! ��Tight shirts ❤Illusions and dreams ��Neons? Sometimes ❤Macabre or cryptic themes ��Most animes tbh = (this kind of influences their behavior) = ❤Neutral colors ❤Fluffy clothes! ❤Dresses and Tux ❤Manga ❤Nighttime ❤Sleeps and naps Kink List # Getting sat on/ crushed... # Heat via hugging,kissing, any sort of physical intimacy # Kisses duh # Gentle kisses! # Thighs. Yours or theirs it can go either way # Dicks and pUSSIES # Pussies...and dICKs. # They like topping i guess # they are very inactive as a sub # Contortion...fuckin. Exorcist postion kind of shit tf # Eggs Unimportant but: Drowsy doesn't like to provide oral sex, and much rather receive it. So like dont expect any oral from Drowsy, if anything its you doing them the favor. Always hhehehehe 6169008 G2inkAf8CU0Iw2X.png Hug.png|very good suck it.png|the good succ clussy and drowsy.png dobby.png Category:Clowns